beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Episode 06
is the sixth episode of the Beyblade: Metal Fusion anime. The english dubbed version was first shown on May 29th, 2010 on YTV in Canada. North America aired this episode on Cartoon Network on July 11th 2010. Summary Benkei and the Face Hunters find a Beyblader named Hikaru Hasama. She reveals that she is a Beyblader searching for opponents stronger than herself to beat and the Face Hunters decide to battle her but all their Beys are defeated by Hikaru's Storm Aquario. She decides to leave since there are no strong opponents but Benkei than asks her if she would like to battle a strong opponent. Meanwhile, a Beyblade tournament is going on. Gingka and Kenta get in the finals but just when they are about to launch their Beys Gingka passes out. Gingka is later taken to a bed and is sick. Kenta and Madoka try to help him but Gingka tells them he is scared of medicine, making them all laugh. Meanwhile, Hikaru is practicing really hard. She has a flashback of when she was little. She was Beyblading but lost. She then talked to her mother and told her that the only way for her to become stronger is to beat opponents stronger than herself. After Gingka, Kenta and, Madoka eat some cake, Kenta asks Madoka is she can help him get a special move. Madoka discovers three claws on Flame Sagittario. She states that if he wants a special move, he will have to train really hard. Benkei finds Kenta and tells him to call Gingka so he may Beybattle against the opponent, Hikaru. Kenta knows Gingka is sick and therefore, unable to battle so, he decides to show up himself. Kenta arrives pretending to be Gingka in order to battle Hikaru. Benkei is surprised that Kenta showed up instead of Gingka but watches the battle anyway. As they battle, Hikaru's Aquario gets the upper-hand. It quickly disappears and reappears again to smash Sagittario. He discovers that Aquario quickly changes it's Spin Track in order to do that attack. Kenta loses the battle but discovers that he still has Beypoints left. He battles Hikaru again and again as long as he has points but keeps on losing. With his last points, Kenta tries to make an effort to defeat Hikaru once and for all. Despite his effort he unfortunately, loses. Benkei compares it to how before when Benkei took many tries to defeat Kyoya long ago and Hikaru leaves as she won. As Kenta cries because he lost, Benkei approaches him. Featured Beybattles * Face Hunters (Generic Beys) vs. Hikaru (Storm Aquario 100HF/S) * Kenta (Flame Sagittario C145S) vs. Takashi (Clay Leone D125FS) * Kenta (Flame Sagittario C145S) vs. Gingka (Storm Pegasus 105RF) -Gingka got sick as he started to launch is Bey, then got postponed- * Kenta (Flame Sagittario C145S) vs. Hikaru (Storm Aquario 100HF/S) Characters Seen *Gingka *Kenta *Madoka *Benkei *Hikaru (Debut) *Face Hunters *Osamu *Takashi *Akira *Kyoya (Flashback) Beyblades Seen *Storm Pegasus 105RF *Flame Sagittario C145S *Storm Aquario 100HF/S (Featured Beyblade) (Debut) Special Moves used * Cameos Differences in adaptations * The name of Hikaru's Metal Wheel was changed from "Wind" to "Storm", thus calling it Storm Aquario instead of Wind Aquario. * Hikaru's Infinity Wave was changed to Infinity Assault in the English dub. Trivia * In the english dub of this episode, when Kenta was talking about Special Moves, he said "Shooting Starblast Attack". Normally in the dub when the attack name is mentioned, you only hear "Starblast Attack" * Hikaru's surname "Hasama" can be translated as "Hazama" going by the kanji, which has gotten some fans confused, but the katakana proves it's spelled as Hasama. Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:Episodes Category:Metal Fusion Episodes Category:Beyblade